Currently, instant messaging (IM) systems permit real-time communications between users. Typically, the real-time communications include text messaging, voice chat, and video conferencing. While the text messaging, voice chat, and video conferencing may be sufficient for certain interactions between users, these modes provide relatively limited functionality for other applications.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to extend the functionality of IM systems.